Weil man Tränen im Regen nicht sieht
by Maede
Summary: „Er würde immer ein Teil ihres Lebens sein. Wie ihr Schatten. Er würde immer bei ihr sein, wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die man einfach nicht ablegen konnte. Und sie war unendlich dankbar dafür." - Eine kurze Geschichte, aus dem Leben von Dís
1. Ein wundervoller Abend

Weil man Tränen im Regen nicht sieht

**Kapitel 1**

**Ein „wundervoller" Abend**

Ungeduldig blickte Dís sich um, während sie am Tresen stand und auf ihre Bestellung wartete. Die Schänke war brechend voll und sie hatte fast zehn Minuten warten müssen, ehe die Wirtin überhaupt ihre Bestellung entgegen nehmen konnte. Obgleich der Krug, welchen sie allmählich sehnsüchtig erwartete, nicht einmal für sie selbst bestimmt war. Atesch, ein junger Zwerg der nur wenige Jahre älter war als sie selbst, war ihre Begleitung. Er war nahezu jeden Abend zu Gast in dieser verrauchten Kneipe, in welcher viel zu laute Musik gespielt wurden und die Manieren mit voranschreitender Stunde immer schlechter wurden. Doch Atesch zuliebe, kam sie gerne her. Tatsächlich war der Zwerg viel mehr für sie, als nur eine nette Begleitung für den Abend. Auch wenn niemand das wusste. Zumindest bis jetzt. Doch früher oder später, da war sich Dís sicher, dann würden sie es öffentlich machen. Ein Jahr lang, hüteten sie ihr Geheimnis nun schon wie einen kostbaren, goldenen Schatz. Ein Jahr, voller Gefühlshochs und glücklichen Momenten, an die sie gern zurück dachte. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Sie hatten einander angeblickte, als Dís mit ihren Freundinnen über den Markt gelaufen war.

Ein charmantes Lächeln, dass zaghaft erwidert wurde. Galfa, eine gute Bekannte der Prinzessin, stellte sie einander vor. Das war der Beginn eines neues und aufregenden Lebens für die junge Frau. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass es noch lange andauern würde.

„Ganz allein?", hörte Dís mit einem Mal eine Stimme neben sich und drehte sich verwundert um.

Zwei bekannte Gesichter, wovon eines ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln begegnete. Balin und Dwalin waren entfernter Verwandter ihrer Familie, doch kannte sie die älteren Zwerge bereits ihr ganzes Leben lang. Sie waren die engsten Vertrauten ihres Bruders und sie hatten gemeinsam jede Situation durchgestanden, die ihnen das Schicksal auferlegt hatte. Balin hatte an Thorins Seite gestanden, als sie den Erebor verloren. Als die Schlacht in Moria geschlagen und ihr Großvater Thror und ihr Bruder Frerin getötet wurden. Dwalin hatte nicht aufgegeben ihren Vater Thráin zu suchen, der bis zum heutigen Tag spurlos verschwunden war. Sie waren immer an ihrer Seite und ein Teil ihres Leben gewesen, seit sie zurück denken konnten. Balin und Dwalin hatten ihr Leid mit ihnen geteilt. Und es war auch eine Freude, sie heute Abend zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Die beiden Zwerge musterten ihr Gegenüber unauffällig. Viele Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem Thorin sein Volk in die blauen Berge geführt hatte.

Er hatte ihnen ein neues Leben ermöglich. Ein Leben in Freiheit. Ein Leben, dass seiner Schwester gut zu tun schien. Sie wirkte glücklich, sorgenfrei und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Oh nein, ich bin in Begleitung."

Zurückhaltend deutete die junge Frau an einen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Kritisch beäugte Balin die sogenannte Begleitung. Dort saß ein junger, gut aussehender Mann, der jedoch schon einige Bierkrüge zuviel gehabt zu haben schien. Er lachte so laut, dass er die Menge um sich herum glatt übertönte und seine Aussprache war bereits ein wenig unverständlich. Den Blick suchend umherschweifend, richtete er das Wort an die Prinzessin.

„Und Thorin lässt Euch einfach mit wildfremden Männern mitgehen? Ohne zumindest in Eurer Nähe zu sein?"

Die beiden Zwerge wechselten besorgte Blicke.

„Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich.", sprach Dwalin misstrauisch und blickte Dís durchdringend an.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, nahm sie den schweren Krug entgegen, welchen ihr die Wirten in diesem Moment über den Tresen schob. Auch wenn Thorin es nicht gern sah, dass sie sich in der Schänke aufhielt, so konnte er es ihr trotzdem nicht war inzwischen eine erwachsene Frau und er war nicht ihr Vater.

„Also erstens sind es keine wildfremden Männern mit denen ich mitgehen. Und zweitens bin ich kein kleines Mädchen mehr, dass ihren Bruder um Erlaubnis bitten muss, wenn sie mit einem Freund ausgehen möchte."

Mit diesen Worten und einem weiteren ehrlich freundlichen Lächeln wandte sie sich zum gehen um. Sie wusste die Besorgnis der beiden Zwerge wirklich zu schätzen. Immerhin hatten sie recht. Sie war noch eine junge Frau. Aber sie war eben auch kein kleines Mädchen mehr, welches Angst vorm bösen schwarzen Mann hatte. Sie lebte nun ihr eigenes Leben. Ein Leben mit Atesch, so hoffte sie zumindest. Auch wenn sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Tatsächlich war ihre Begleitung mehr als nur ein Freund. Und tatsächlich wusste Thorin nichts davon. Es hatte sich bisher keine passende Gelegenheit ergeben, um es ihm schonend beizubringen und im Grunde schämte sich Dís auch ein wenig dafür. Normalerweise hatte sie keine Geheimnisse vor ihrem Bruder. Wozu auch? Ihr Verhältnis zueinander war über all die Jahre hinweg harmonisch gewesen. Niemandem vertraute die junge Zwergin so sehr, wie Thorin. Doch er hatte stets ein wachsames Auge auf sie gehabt, so dass Dís befürchtet hatte, Atesch könnte von Thorin zu sehr eingeschüchtert werden, um sich ihr überhaupt anzunähern.

Zumindest war dies früher immer der Fall gewesen. Doch dieses Zusammentreffen mit Balin und Dwalin bestärkte die Zwergin nur darin, ihrem Bruder endlich reinen Wein einzuschenken. Er musste es wissen und er würde es akzeptieren müssen.

„Aber Thorin holt Euch später ab, nicht wahr?", fragte Balin wissend.

Dís hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne. Woher...? Dann bildete sich gegen ihren Willen sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Natürlich wird er das.", antwortete die junge Frau mit rührender Sanftmut in der Stimme, als sie einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu den beiden Männern warf.

Ja, er würde immer ein Teil ihres Lebens sein. Wie ein Schatten. Er würde immer bei ihr sein, wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die man einfach nicht ablegen konnte. Sie würde es ihrem Bruder noch heute Abend sagen müssen. Ansonsten würden ihr Balin und Dwalin wohl zuvor kommen. Nicht, dass sie sie absichtlich verraten würden. Doch hatten die beiden Zwerge auch keine Geheimnisse vor Thorin, welche ihre bestehende Freundschaft und Loyalität zueinander gefährden würde. Sie kannte ihren Bruder. Er würde das geheim halten ihres Wissens niemals für gut heißen und es käme einem Vertrauensbruch gleich.

Thorin würde sich verraten fühlen, von den Zwergen, die ihnen am nächsten standen. Und das konnte sie ihrem Bruder nicht antun. Mit diesem Vorsatz schob sie sich langsam durch das Gedränge und erreichte mit einiger Mühe ihren ursprünglichen Platz, wo sie Atesch mit einem freudigen Lächeln sein Getränk reichen wollte. Doch sein Platz war leer. Suchend blickte sich die junge Frau um und stieg sogar auf die Zehenspitzen, um über die Köpfe der Leute blicken zu können. Doch nichts war von ihrem Liebsten zu sehen. Den Krug auf die Tischplatte abstellend, wandte sich die Zwergin an ihre Freundin Demara.

„Wo sind denn alle hin? Ich sollte doch noch etwas zu trinken holen."

Demara antwortete irgendetwas, doch ihre Worte wurden von dem Lärm und der Musik um sie herum einfach verschlungen.

„Er ist mit Galfa nach draußen gegangen. Anscheinend war ihm schlecht geworden."

Dís nickte besorgt und drängte sich erneut durch die Menge, um zur Eingangstür zu gelangen. Der Ärmste. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm lieber ein Wasser, statt eines weiteren Bierkruges holen sollen. Die schwere Eichentür aufschwingend, fühlte Dís Augenblick die kühle Luft prickelnd auf ihrer Haut, welche eine Wohltat im Vergleich zu dem stickigen und verrauchten Dunst in der Schänke war.

Es roch bereits nach Regen und die Wolken hatten sich bedrohlich zugezogen. Sollte Thorin sie tatsächlich später abholen, würde er ihr hoffentlich ihren Umhang mitbringen. Suchend, blickte sich die Zwergin in der Dunkelheit um. Sie war nur wenige Schritte um die Kneipe herum gegangen, als die Prinzessin wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Ein Blitz erhellte den Nachthimmel just in diesem Moment und sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Böses Erwachen

Weil man Tränen im Regen nicht sieht

**Kapitel 2**

**Böses Erwachen**

Regen fiel unaufhörlich vom Himmel. Das Atmen fiel ihr unsagbar schwer. Ihre Füße schmerzten bei jedem Schritt auf den unebenen Pflastersteinen. Dís rannte, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Und obwohl das Stechen in ihrer Seite immer unerträglicher wurde, würde sie nicht stehen bleiben. Nicht bevor diese Bilder endlich aus ihrem Kopf verschwanden. Sie hatte ein Leben geplant. Ein Leben mit Atesch. Und dieser eine einzige Moment in der Schänke, hatte alles verändert. Hatte alles zunichte gemacht. All ihre Träume und Hoffnungen. Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können? Hatte er denn niemals etwas für sie empfunden? Hatte er die ganze Zeit nur mit ihr gespielt? Und bereute er es nicht einmal eine einzige Sekunde? War sie so naiv gewesen? So leichtgläubig, dass sie die Zeichen seines Verrats vielleicht übersehen hatte? War sie so blind gewesen, dass sie sich auf solch einen Mann eingelassen hatte, der ihr solchen Schmerz zufügen konnte? Dís wollte weg, nur weit weg von diesem Ort. Weg von Atesch, den sie vor wenigen Minuten noch ihren Liebsten genannt hatte. Weg von Galfa, die sie für eine Freundin gehalten hatte. Kein Zwerg war in den dunklen Wegen und schmalen Gässchen zu sehen.

Einzig die Lichter der umliegenden Häuser, erhellte notdürftig ihren Weg. Der kalte Herbstwind und der anhaltende Regen hatten die Straßen geradezu leer gefegt. Doch das war Dís mehr als recht. Sie wollte von niemandem angehalten oder gesehen werden. Wollte mit niemandem reden. Sie wollte nur laufen. Davonlaufen, bis ans Ende der Welt und alles vergessen. Wollte, dass der Schmerz endlich aufhörte. Mit dem Fuß an einem erhöhten Stein hängen bleibend, geriet die Zwergin plötzlich ins straucheln und fiel der Länge nach in eine große Pfütze. Schlamm spitze ihr ins Gesicht und die Augen. Ihre Kleider sogen sich noch mehr mit Wasser voll. Der kalte Guss war ebenso erschreckend, wie unangenehm und schien Dís aus ihrer Starre wachzurütteln. Ihr zuvor hübsches, dunkelblaues Kleid war nun von oben bis unten verdreckt, vollkommen durchnässt und an einigen Stellen sogar eingerissen. Unangenehm klebte es an ihrer Haut. Und erst jetzt bemerkte die junge Frau die beißende Kälte, welche ihren Körper einhüllte. Von ihrem Kinn tropfte die Brühe, welche sich bis vor einigen Sekunden noch in einer Vertiefung der Straße gesammelt hatte. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges durcheinander. Sie musste schrecklich aussehen. Gar nicht königlich. Doch das war Dís ganz gleich.

Sie hatte ihre Würde ohnehin bereits verloren an diesem Abend. Atesch, hatte sie ihr unwiederbringlich geraubt. Was tat es dann schon, dass sie hier lag. Mitten im Dreck und über das Leben jammerte wie eine Bettlerin, die alles verloren hatte. Sich vorsichtig aufrichtend, blieb die junge Frau mitten auf der Straße sitzen. In eben dieser Pfütze, in welche sie gefallen war. Ihre Arme umschlangen ihr aufgestütztes Knie und sie legte ihre Stirn darauf ab, ehe die Tränen aus ihr heraus brachen. Warum hatte Atesch ihr das angetan? War es vielleicht ihre eigene Schuld gewesen? Weil sie ihm bis zum heutigen Tag nicht gegeben hatte, wonach er sich sehnte? War sie zu prüde gewesen, so dass er seine Leidenschaft nicht mehr zügeln konnte und deswegen zu einer anderen gegangen ist? Hatte sie ihn in diesen Verrat hineingetrieben? Wieder erschienen diese schrecklichen Bilder vor ihrem inneren Augen. Zwei Menschen, eng umschlungen in der Dunkelheit, gaben sich ihrer Leidenschaft vollkommen hin. Eine der Personen, war ein Mann gewesen, welcher ihr das Herz gestohlen und in dieser Sekunde in tausend Scherben zertreten hatte. Die andere Galfa. Ihre Freundin. Die Zwergin, die ihr Atesch überhaupt erst vorgestellt hatte. Das heisere Keuchen und entzückte Stöhnen, ließ die Prinzessin erschaudern und sie hoffte, dass Erlebte jemals vergessen zu können.

Und gleichzeitig fragte sich Dís, ob sie den beiden schon die ganze Zeit auf den Leim gegangen war? War das alles nur ein abgekatertes Spiel gewesen? Die Liebe zu ihr nur vorgegaukelt und gelogen? Um ihr weh zu tun? Doch welchen nutzen hätten die beiden davon gehabt? Doch noch während sie darüber nachdachte, sagte ihr eine innere Stimme, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Auch wenn sie sich ihm hingegeben hätte, hätte er vor einem solchen Verrat nicht zurück geschreckt. Doch selbst diese Erkenntnis, ließ ihre Tränen nicht stoppen. Unaufhörlich, rannen sie ihr übers Gesicht. Vermischten sich mit den unzähligen Regentropfen, welche die Straße in ein dunkles Grau getränkt hatte. Hier saß sie nun. Dís. Schwester des berühmten Thorin Eichenschild. Tochter des Thráin. Thrórs Enkelin. Sie saß im Regen, am Boden zerstört, weinte unaufhörlich wegen eines Mannes, der ihrer nicht einmal würdig gewesen war und doch ihr Herz brechen konnte. Ihre Ahnen würden sich im Grabe herum drehen, wenn sie sie sehen könnten. Der Schmerz brannte unaufhörlich in ihrer Brust und so hörte sie die Hufschläge nicht, welche sich ihr näherten. Wie gelähmt in ihrer Trauer um all das, was sie einst und vor wenigen Minuten verloren hatte.

Sie verloren den Erebor. Sie verloren ihren Großvater und ihren Bruder Frerin in Moria. Ihr Vater war spurlos verschwunden. Und nun verlor Dís den Mann, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Den Mann, der nur mit ihr gespielt hatte. All die Zeit, nichts als eine Lüge, Betrug und Verrat. Nichts, als ein Spiel. Warum verschwand immer zu alles Schöne und Wundervolle in ihrem Leben? Wo war die Beständigkeit? Oder hatte sie kein Recht auf wahres Glück? Wahre Liebe? Auf ein wenig inneren Frieden? Als sie den Erebor verloren hatten, hatte Thorin immer gesagt, sie solle nicht jammern oder sich selbst bemitleiden. Das Leben wäre hart, doch eines Tages, würden sie das zurück erobern, was rechtmäßig ihnen gehören würde. Jeder würde das bekommen, was er verdient, wenn er nur bereit wäre, dafür zu kämpfen. Doch nach all dem Übel, welches ihnen wieder fahren war, war niemals etwas Gutes heraus gekommen. Aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben, lebte sie nun hier in den blauen Bergen. Durch harte Arbeit hatten sie ein neues Königreich geschaffen. Doch hatte es sie mehr gekostet, als alles Gold im Erebor. Das Leben ihrer Liebsten und die Freude in ihren Herzen. Am Ende blieb doch nicht mehr, als Schmerz.

Tatsächlich wurde es immer nur noch entmutigender und unerträglicher. Erst als sich eine warme Hand auf die Schulter der Zwergin legte, fuhr ihr Kopf erschrocken nach oben und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre Augen war immer noch mit Tränen gefüllt und im ersten Moment fiel es der Prinzessin schwer, ihr gegenüber überhaupt zu erkennen. Doch dann entfuhr ihr ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Niemals hätte Dís damit gerechnet, dass er sie hier finden würde. Vertraute, blaue Augen blickte sie in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Besorgnis an.

„Dís, was tust du hier? Ich habe dich überall gesucht.", fragte er leicht verärgert und blickte sich irritiert um, als wolle der Zwerg ergründen, was seine Schwester in diese Straße geführt hatte.

Seine Stimme klang ein wenig anklagend. Natürlich musste ihr Bruder sie für ihr Verhalten zurecht weisen. Gewiss hatte er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht. Thorin musterte seine Schwester von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie war von oben bis unten nass und voller Schlammspritzer. Ihre sonst so geliebten Haare völlig wirr und ihr Kleid an einigen Stellen eingerissen. Das letzte Mal, als er seine Schwester derart Gesellschaftsunfähigen gesehen hatte war, als sie noch im Erebor gelebt hatten. Sie war gewiss nicht älter als acht oder neun Jahre gewesen und hatte sich während eines Unwetters in den Stallungen bei den Ponys versteckt. Geweint wie Schlosshund hatte sie und sich im Stroh verborgen vor lauter Furcht.

Und wenn er die junge Zwergin vor sich genauer anblickte, so erkannte er jenes kleine Mädchen hier und jetzt wieder. Die Wangen tränennass und der Blick vollkommen verzagt.

„Seit Stunden reite ich alle Wege ab. Ich hatte schon Sorge, dir sei etwas zugestoßen. Weshalb sitzt du im Regen auf der Straße?"

Sie antwortete nicht auf seine Frage. Stattdessen versuchte sie die erneut aufkommenden Tränen zu bekämpfen, die sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg auf ihre Wangen bahnten.

„Thorin.", brachte seine Schwester mühsam hervor, ehe sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals schlang und ihren Körper an ihn presste, wie ein ertrinkender, der sich an einem Stück Land festzuklammern versuchte.

Er fühlte ihren unruhigen Herzschlag gegen seine Brust hämmern. Ihre Finger, die sich in sein Haar und seinen Umhang krallten und die warmen Tränen, welche seinen Hals entlang rannen. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub in seinen Armen und Thorin vermochte nicht zu ergründen, was seine Schwester derart erschüttert zu haben schien. Behutsam versuchte er sich von ihr zu lösen, doch sie klammerte sich halt suchend an ihn. Als er ihr zerrissenen Kleid bemerkte, stieg zugleich unbändiger Zorn in dem Zwerg auf.

„Dís, rede mit mir. Was ist geschehen? Hat dich jemand verletzt?"

Wer auch immer ihr etwas angetan hatte, würde mit seinem Blut dafür bezahlen müssen. Er würde dem Mann den Kopf abschlagen, der gegen ihren Willen Hand an seine Schwester legen würde. Doch Dís schüttelte stumm den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Es war alles gelogen...die ganze Zeit über. Das ist einfach nicht fair. Zuerst Großvater und Frerin, dann unser Vater und jetzt..."

Ihre Stimme erstarb und ein weiterer herzzerreißender Schluchzer ließ ihren Körper erbeben.

„Immerzu verliere ich alles, was mir etwas bedeutet."

Dís war sich nicht sicher, ob er verstand, was sie damit meinte. Doch spürte sie, wie Thorin ihre Umarmung für einen kurzen Moment fest erwiderte. Als wolle er ihr Trost spenden. Behutsam, legte er seinen Umhang über Dís Schulter, um sie vor dem weiteren regen zu schützen.

„Lass uns heim gehen."

Erschöpft, hielt sie sich an ihrem Bruder fest, als er sie von der Straße auf seine Arme hob und die wenigen Schritte bis zu seinem Pony trug. Dís legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Dankbar dafür, dass Thorin da war, schloss sie müde die Augen. Auch wenn sich die Bilder nicht vertreiben ließen, so fühlte sich die Zwergin zumindest ein wenig sicherer in der Nähe ihres Bruders.

Er würde sie nach Hause bringen. Sie musste sich ausruhen und vielleicht, würde sie das ganze Geschehen in ein paar Tagen, als Alptraum abtun und es einfach vergessen. Als etwas, dass niemals wirklich geschehen war.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Dornen und Disteln stechen sehr

Weil man Tränen im Regen nicht sieht

**Kapitel 3**

**Dornen und Disteln stechen sehr, falsche Zungen noch viel mehr**

Ihr Körper fühlte sich kalt und nass an seiner Brust an, während er sie auf sein Pony hob, ehe er hinter ihr aufsaß. Thorin war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob seine Schwester eventuell auf dem Heimweg einschlafen und vom Pony fallen würde, wenn sie hinter ihm saß. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Dís sah so erschöpft und niedergeschlagen aus, wie sie es nicht mehr seit ihrer Flucht aus dem Erebor gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an jene Tage, als sie ziellos durch die Lande gestreift waren. Heimatlos. Hoffnungslos. Oftmals hatte er seine Schwester auf dem Rücken getragen, wenn sie über müde Füße und schmerzende Glieder geklagt hatte. Er war immer für sie da gewesen. Hatte immer versucht sie zu beschützen und vor allem Unheil dieser Welt zu bewahren. Doch vor solch einem schlechten Erlebnis hatte er sie nicht schützen können. Müde, strich sich Dís die nassen Strähne hinters Ohr, welche in ihr Gesicht gefallen waren. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt, doch der Ausdruck ihres Gesichts war hart und enttäuscht. Ein Frösteln durchlief ihren Körper, als eine Böe sie streifte und Thorin zog die Zwergin enger an seinen Körper um sie zu wärmen.

Seine Schwester in einer solch schlechten Verfassung zu sehen, berührte ihn zutiefst. Ihr Weinen zu hören, ihre Tränen zu sehen, ihre Verzweiflung zu spüren, quälte sein eigenes Herz so sehr, dass unbändige Wut in dem König unter dem Berge aufstieg. Wer auch immer seiner Schwester dieses Leid angetan hatte, würde nie wieder glücklich werden. Dafür würde er selbst sorgen. Irgendwann würde Dís ihm den Namen des Mannes verraten, welcher sie so unglücklich gemacht hatte, und was an diesem Abend geschehen ist. Und dann gäbe es kein Loch in den Ered Luin, in welchem er sich noch vor ihm verstecken könnte. Er würde diesen Abschaum für seine Taten zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Das war er seiner Schwester schuldig. Mit einem Mal spürte Thorin, wie sich die Zwergin in seinen Armen anspannte. Ihr ganzer Körper war verkrampft und das kaum merkliche Zittern ihres Leibes hatte erneut eingesetzt. Fragend folgte der König unter dem Berge ihrem Blick die Straße entlang. Am Ende des Hanges lag die Schänke, in welcher er seine Schwester abholen wollte. Der Ort, welcher sie so aufgewühlt hatte. Früher an diesem Abend war Thorin schon einmal dort gewesen. Er war auf Balin und Dwalin getroffen.

Hatte sie gefragt, wo er Dís finden könnte, nachdem er sie in der Menschenmenge nicht hatte ausmachen können. Doch die Zwerge hatten ihm lediglich mitteilen können, dass seine Schwester vor geraumer Zeit nach draußen gegangen und nicht wieder herein gekommen war. Und nun mussten sie wohl oder übel wieder daran vorbei reiten und es würde sich auch in Zukunft nicht vermeiden lassen, diese Straße zu passieren. Es war ihr direkter Heimweg und einen Umweg bei diesem Wetter einzuschlagen wäre töricht. Befürchtete Thorin bereits jetzt, dass seiner Schwester eine Lungenentzündung drohte, wenn sie nicht rasch aus den nassen Kleidern herauskam. Viel zu lange hatte sie ihren Körper bereits dem rauen Wetter ausgesetzt, welches sie nicht ansatzweise so gewohnt war, wie er selbst. Sein Pony voran treibend, wollte er so schnell wie möglich an der Schänke vorbei reiten. Doch als sie näher kamen, bemerkte der Zwerg zwei Gestalten, welche am Wegesrand knieten. Ein Pärchen. Es sah beinahe so aus, als hätte der Mann zu tief in den Bierkrug geschaut und würde sich jede Sekunde erbrechen müssen. Er spuckte, röchelte gequält und schwankte bereits bedrohlich. Im Grunde konnte er sich nur durch die Zwergin an seiner Seite auf den eigenen Beinen halten, welche ihn notdürftig stützte.

Dís drehte den Kopf schnell zur Seite weg, als sie den prüfenden Blick ihres Bruder spürte, welcher zuerst auf dem Paar lag und anschließend auf ihr. Ihre Reaktion auf die Szenerie vor ihnen prüfend, verfinsterte sich Thorins Blick, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer der Mann vor ihnen sein musste, der gerade mühsam zurück in die Schänke torkelte, um feuchtfröhlich weiter zu feiern. Dís spürte erneut den Schmerz in ihrer Brust aufflammen, als ihre ehemals geglaubten Freunde die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. War Atesch der Beischlaf nun doch auf den Magen geschlagen? Wenn ja, geschah es ihm nur recht, dachte Dís verbittert bei sich. Sollte er sich ruhig die Eingeweide aus dem Hals würgen. Am besten auf Galfas neue Stiefel, denn genau das hatten die beiden verdient. Dís wollte nur noch nach Hause. Diesen Ort nie wieder sehen und nie wieder betreten. Doch hatte Thorin bereits die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen, welche sie so tapfer zurück zu halten versuchte. Atesch hatte es keineswegs verdient, dass sie auch noch um ihn weinte. Doch es tat so weh. So unglaublich weh. Gequält schloss die Zwergin die Augen. Es war vorbei. Alles vorbei. Der heutige Abend hatte so schön werden sollen.

Sie war bereit gewesen, einen weiteren wichtigen Schritt in ihrer Beziehung zu machen. Sie wollte ihrem Bruder von ihrem Liebsten erzählen, sie einander vorstellen. Und sie hatte gehofft, dass Atesch irgendwann den Mut finden würde, Thorin um ihre Hand zu bitten. Doch das Schicksal hatte es einfach nicht gewollt. Das würde Dís akzeptieren müssen. So, wie sie einst hatte akzeptieren müssen, dass ihr Bruder Frerin in der Schlacht bei Moria gefallen war. Zusammen mit ihrem Großvater. Sie hatte gerade erst eingesehen und verstanden, dass sie ihren Vater wahrscheinlich nie wieder lebend zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Doch mit Atesch hatte Dís gehofft, wenigstens einmal einen Glückstreffer gelandet zu haben. Den Beginn eines wundervollen neuen Lebens in den Händen halten zu können. Doch all das, war nur eine Illusion gewesen. Alles brach über der Zwergin zusammen und so spürte sie zunächst nicht, wie sich der Körper hinter ihr plötzlich entfernte. Sein Pony war noch nicht ganz zum Stillstand gekommen, als Thorin sich bereits aus dem Sattel geschwungen hatte und seiner Schwester die Zügel zuwarf.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Dís verwundert und blickte dem König unter dem Berge mit Schrecken hinterher.

Er steuerte direkt und mit ausholenden Schritten auf die Schänke zu.

In seinem Gesicht lag blanke, zügellose Wut. Sein Kiefer schien zum Zerbrechen angespannt, seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. Dís konnte den Tatendrang in seinem Inneren praktisch spüren und sie erkannte ihren eigenen Bruder beinahe nicht wieder. So emotional, so temperamentvoll, so aufgebracht. Und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben derart unberechenbar. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper und so schnell sie nur konnte, versuchte sie sein Pony zum stehen zu bringen und selbst aus dem Sattel zu steigen. Doch ihr Unterrock hatte sich im Steigbügel verhakt. Sie wusste nicht was ihr Bruder nun tun würde. Doch großes Unheil kündigte sich in ihrem Inneren an. Die Zwergin zerrte verzweifelt an dem Stoff, welcher sie auf dem Pony festhielt. Sie konnte nur erahnen, was ihr Bruder nun vorhaben würde und das allein machte der Prinzessin Angst.

Energisch stieß Thorin die Tür zur Schänke auf und versuchte sich einen Überblick der anwesenden Personen zu machen. Es schien noch voller, wie vor ein paar Stunde geworden zu sein, doch zwei vertraute Gesicht, hatte der König unter dem Berge in der nähe der Theke erblicken können. Zielsicher, steuerte er die beiden Männer an und verschwendete keine Zeit damit, eine freundliche Konversation zu beginnen oder sie zu grüßen.

„Mit wem ist Dís heute Abend hier gewesen."

Beinahe erschrocken, war Balin herum gefahren. Hatte der Zwerg nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand ihnen genähert hatte.

„Oh, Thorin. Meine Güte, hast du mich erschreckt. Was führt dich wieder her? Hast du deine Schwester nicht finden können?"

Doch Thorins Gesichtsausdruck ließ den Zwerg verstummen. Suchend blickte Balin sich um, ehe er auf einen großen, runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes verwies.

„Mit diesem jungen Mann dort drüben und den Damen in seiner Gesellschaft. Komischer Kauz, lässt seine Begleitung einfach verschwinden und scheint es sich zum Ziel gemacht zu haben, die ganze Spelunke unter den Tisch zu saufen."

Das genügte Thorin. Er hatte alles, was er brauchte. Alles, was er wissen musste. Besagter junger Mann saß nicht allein und schien sich angeregt mit einer rothaarigen Zwergin zu unterhalten. Die junge Frau an seiner Seite war Thorin nicht gänzlich unbekannt, obgleich er sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnerte. Dís hatte so viele vermeintliche Freundinnen und Bekannte, dass er sich nicht jedes Gesicht genau merken konnte. Thorin positionierte sich nur wenige Schritte abseits von ihrem Tisch, als er den Namen seiner Schwester vernommen hatte. Gut verborgen, jedoch nah genug, um ihre Worte hören zu können, spürte der Zwerg, dass die Worte des Pärchens nicht gänzlich ohne Bedeutung sein würden.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass sie nichts bemerkt hat? Dís ist so schnell verschwunden, dass muss doch einen Grund haben! Wir müssen besser aufpassen beim nächsten Mal, sonst fliegt alles auf!"

Der Zwerg schwankte selbst noch im Sitzen von einer Seite zur anderen. Er zog die Stirn in Falten, als gäbe er nichts auf die Worte seiner Begleiterin und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.

„Ach was, wahrscheinlich kam nur wieder ihr großer Bruder, unser König unter dem Berge und hat sie brav nach Hause geschleppt um ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu schützen. Dieser Narr. Seit einem Jahr umgarne ich seine Schwester bereits und er hat rein gar nichts davon mitbekommen. Typisch Durins Erbe. Er würde es nicht einmal merken, wenn ich seine Schwester vor seinen Augen nehmen würde. Womit wir auch gleich beim Thema wären. Dieses prüde Weibsbild hat immer noch nicht ihre Röcke gehoben. Allmählich bin ich es leid, mich hinhalten zu lassen."

Schnell blickte die Frau über ihre Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand ihre Unterhaltung mit anhörte.

„Zügle deine Zunge, Atesch. Es muss nicht jeder mitbekommen, was wir vor haben."

„Wen interessiert es schon, was wir beide zu bereden haben, Täubchen. Jetzt sind wir nichts weiter als einfache, nutzlose Bürger. Aber wenn ich mir erst einmal das störrische Frauenzimmer einverleibt habe und die Krone trage, dann wird wirklich jeder an meinen Lippen hängen. Und nicht nur, um die Worte daraus zu hören."

Ein schmieriges, hinterhältiges Grinsen zierte Ateschs Gesicht, während er mit einer Locke ihres Haares spielte.

„Aber was ist dann mit Dís? Sie scheint dich aufrichtig zu lieben. Wie willst du dich ihrer entledigen und trotzdem König bleiben? Und was noch viel schwieriger sein wird, wie willst du ihren Bruder aus dem Weg räumen. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst, so scheint mir Thorin Eichenschild kein Narr zu sein, wenn er Verrat wittert. Und der Versuch ihm eine Klinge ins Herz zu stoßen, könnte eher tödlich für dich Enden. Immerhin ist er ein erfahrener Krieger."

Atesch lachte so laut auf, dass die Gespräche um ihn herum für einen kurzem Moment verstummten. Er schien sich seiner Sache mehr als sicher und näherte sich seiner Begleiterin.

„Das mag vielleicht sein, Täubchen. Doch im Schlaf, ist jeder Mann schutzlos. Ich werde schon eine Gelegenheit finden und ihn notfalls in einen Hinterhalt locken. Ein tragischer Unfall während eines Ausritts. Vielleicht wurde er von Orks angegriffen und getötet. Und die arme Dís verlor bedauerlicherweise ihren Verstand, als sie den toten Körper ihres geliebten Bruder erblickte. Das letzte Mitglieder ihrer Familie. Unfähig, weiterhin ihren königlichen Pflichten nachzugehen, sah ihr verständnisvoller und liebender Gemahl keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie in ihren Gemächern sicher zu verwahren und ihre Aufgaben zu übernehmen, für das Volk da zu sein. Bis zum Ende seines Lebens."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Vergeltung

Weil man Tränen im Regen nicht sieht

**Kapitel 4**

**Vergeltung ist eine Art wilder Gerechtigkeit**

Dís hörte nur das Zersplittern von Glas und einen dumpfen Aufschlag, ehe sie sich der Schänke wieder zuwandte. Zu sehr, war sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihren Unterrock zu befreien, welcher immer noch im Steigbügel verfangen war. Dann ging jedoch alles ganz schnell. Thorin sprang über den Rahmen des zerbrochenen Fensters ins Freie und zog sein Schwert in einer schnelle, fließenden Bewegung. Steuerte direkt auf den Mann zu, welcher allen Anschein nach gegen seinen Willen schmerzhaft an die Luft befördert worden war. Mit erschrockener Miene beobachtete Dís die Szenerie vor sich. Atesch, dessen Gesicht spuren des zerbrochenen Glases deutlich erkennen ließ, versuchte so schnell es ihm möglich war, auf dem aufgeweichten, schlammigen Boden davon zu kriechen. Thorin stampfte wie ein wütender Stier mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zu. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Bruder derart unbeherrscht erlebt. Wieder glitt ihr Blick zu dem zerbrochenen Fenster der Schänke. Hatte Thorin seinen Gegner etwas hindurch gestoßen oder gar geworfen? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. So etwas hatte ihr Bruder noch nie getan. War es wohlmöglich Ateschs Fluchtversuch gewesen, nachdem er durch den Alkohol in seinem Blut die Tür eventuell nicht wieder gefunden hatte?

Eher unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war der Trunkenbold über die eigenen Füße gestolpert und deswegen aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Dies wäre durchaus möglich. Wenn man es jedoch genau bedachte, wäre der Zwerg wohl niemals so weit hinaus gefallen, wie er tatsächlich aufgekommen war. Seinen Peiniger keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend, bereitete Atesch sich innerlich bereits auf das Schlimmste vor. Thorin wollte Blut sehen. Er wollte diesem Abschaum zu seinen Füßen das wiedergeben, was dieser seiner Schwester angetan hatte. Er wollte Vergeltung. Gerechtigkeit. Und er würde sie sich holen. Mit so viel Kraft, wie Dís nur aufbringen konnte, zerriss sie den ehemals schönen Stoff ihres Kleides und sprang aus dem Sattel. Wenig elegant landete sie auf den Füßen und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als ihr Bruder bedrohlich sein Schwert erhob. Sie musste das verhindern. Nicht um Atesch willen, sondern um ihren Bruder vor einer großen Torheit zu bewahren. Doch wagte die Prinzessin nicht, dazwischen zu gehen und wohlmöglich Bekanntschaft mit dem Stahl seines Schwertes zu machen. Ansonsten könnte es die letzte noble Tat in ihrem Leben gewesen sein.

„Thorin nein!", hörte der König unter dem Berge Balins Stimme durch Zorn hindurch und spürte, wie sein langjähriger Freund ihn an der Schulter zurückhalten wollte.

Der Schwerthieb, würde dem Zwerg auf dem Boden glatt den Kopf spalten.

„Überlege was du tust. Du bist ein König. Unser König"

Doch vermochte Thorin nicht von dem Mann zu seinen Füßen ablassen zu können und stieß Balin erzürnt von sich. Sogleich war Dwalin zur Stelle und trat hinter Thorin. Seine Arm fest packend, versuchte er seinen König mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, vom tödlichen Schlag zurück zu halten. Doch dieser wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften. Behutsam ging Dís auf ihren Bruder zu und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die seinen, welche sein Schwert mit solcher Kraft und Wut hielten, dass sie leicht zitterten. Sein Zorn allein würde ausreichen, um Atesch zu vernichten. Er hatte sich selbst nicht mehr in der Gewalt. Blind vor Zorn für das, was Atesch ihr angetan hatte.

„Tu das nicht, Thorin. Er ist es nicht wert. Balin hat recht, du bist unser König."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Zwergin erkannte, wie Thorins Gesichtszüge milder wurden, als er ihr Antlitz wieder vor Augen hatte. Ganz langsam, sank die Schwertspitze zu Boden und Dwalin gab dessen Arme wieder frei, als er spürte, wie die Anspannung in Thorins Körper langsam nachließ.

Doch die rasende Wut in seinem Inneren tobte noch. Ein falsches Wort oder eine unbedachte Tat würde den furchteinflößenden Krieger in ihrem Bruder erneut heraufbeschwören. Doch Atesch, schien sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein, als er sich von Galfa unter enormen Kraftaufwand wieder auf die Beine helfen ließ.

„Er ist es nicht wert.", wiederholte Dís noch einmal ihre Worte und lächelte ihren Bruder zaghaft an.

Dieser nickte schwach. Er hatte verstanden. Sein Schwert in die Scheide steckend, ließ der König unter dem Berge seinen Wiedersache für einen Moment aus den Augen.

„Ein König, der vor seiner Schwester kuscht. Und so einem Mann wollt ihr folgen? Einem Schwächling, aus der Linie von Königen die versagt haben? Die ihrem Volk ein solch erbärmliches Schicksal zumuten, weil sie zu schwach sind?"

Dís schloss die Augen, rang um Beherrschung und betete, ihr Gegenüber würde den Mund halten. Wie ein Narr, torkelte Atesch einige Schritte auf seinen Kontrahenten zu, ballte die Hand zur Faust und holte zum Schlag ausholen. Seine Attacke verfehlte knapp sein Ziel und streifte Dís linke Gesichtshälfte. Thorin packte seinen Arm und zerrte den Angreifer aus der Nähe seiner Schwester, ehe der König unter dem Berge dessen Faust im Gesicht spürte.

Der Schlag war unpräzise und wenig schmerzhaft auf sein Kinn getroffen, doch verwirkte er nicht seine Absicht. Wenn man seinen Gegner schon feige von hinten Angriff, dann sollte man wenigstens richtig treffen. Ansonsten musste man den Zorn seines Gegners fürchten. Einige der umstehenden Männer stürzten sich geradewegs in die Konfrontation, um ihren König zu verteidigen. Rissen Dís in ihre Mitte, um die Zwergin vor einem weiteren Angriff zu schützen. Erst als Dwalin sich zwischen die beiden Männer stellte, schien die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was ist hier los? Seid ihr verrückt geworden?"

„Ich habe diesem feinen König lediglich gegeben, was er verdient hat. Geht auf mich los, wie ein Verrückter. Wie seine Ahnen, scheint er bereits wahnsinnig geworden zu sein!"

Thorin sah sich nicht in der Situation, sein Handeln erklären zu müssen. Auch versuchte er die Provokation zu überhören, welche ihn dazu veranlassen könnte, dem Mann die Zunge heraus zu schneiden.

„Obgleich ich es mir leichter vorgestellt hatte...", hörte man Atesch unverständlich zu seiner Begleiterin flüstern.

„Was hast du dir leichter vorgestellt?", fragte Thorin halb belustigt, halb verärgert.

„Das du Dís heiraten und König werden kannst? Oder das du mich mit deinen Kampfkünsten effektiver ins Grab bringst?"

Alle blicke waren auf den jungen König gerichtet.

Selbst seine Schwester, blickte ihn verwundert an. Hatte sie sich soeben verhört? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dein Plan würde aufgehen? Du wärest nichts weiter, als der Gemahl einer Königin. Niemals könntest du den Thron besteigen und herrschen. In der Thronfolge hinter mir steht meine Schwester. Niemand sonst. Und wenn wir keinen legitimen Blutsverwandten vorweisen können, würde die Herrschaft auf unsere nächsten Verwandten übergehen."

Weder Thorin, noch seine Vorfahren, waren Narren gewesen. Immer wieder versuchten sich Zwerge einen Platz in ihrer Familie zu erschleichen, in dem sie eine Heirat erzwangen, um schließlich herrschen zu können. Doch dies war den Erben der Linie Durins vorbehalten. Ein angeheirateter Zwerg hatte kein Vorrecht, zu regieren. Er wurde durch seine Ehe ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie. Jedoch nicht mehr und musste sich den Traditionen und Gesetzen beugen.

„Allein für den Gedanken, mir oder meiner Schwester nach dem Leben trachten zu wollen, müsste ich dir den Kopf von den Schultern trennen."

Ungläubig und mit schockgeweiteten Augen, blickte Dís auf den Mann, den sie vor wenigen Stunden noch geliebt hatte. War das wahr, was ihr Bruder da sagte? Hatte Atesch sich nur mit ihr eingelassen, um selbst König zu werden?

Und was noch viel schlimmer war, hatte er ihnen ernsthaft etwas antun wollen? Ihr Leben auslöschen wollen, nur um herrschen zu können? Hatte sie sich so sehr in diesem Mann getäuscht? Doch warum sollte Thorin lügen? Warum sollte er die Unwahrheit erzählen? Atesch hatte sie die ganze Zeit über betrogen und belogen. Grausam, hatte er mit Galfa Pläne darüber geschmiedet ihr Leben zu beenden, während er ihr Liebe vorgegaukelt hatte. Wut stieg in Dís auf. Wut und Fassungslosigkeit. Tatsächlich hatte Atesch es verdient, wenn ihr Bruder ihn ausweiden und an den Zinnen aufhängen würde. Doch es gab grausamere Schicksale in Mittelerde, als den Tod. Dís trat aus dem sicheren Kreis von Männern heraus, welche sie flankiert und beschützt hatten. Ihr Gegenüber keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend, schritt sie auf die beiden Zwerge zu, die sie einst ihre Freunde genannt hatte. Kein Schmerz war mehr in den Augen der Prinzessin zu sehen. Sie wirkte ruhig, kontrolliert und gleichzeitig unendlich erbost.

„Hochverrat wird mit dem Tode bestraft. So verlangen es unsere Gesetze. Obgleich ihr noch keine Tat begangen habt, die dieses Urteil fordern, verlange ich eure sofortige Verbannung aus den blauen Bergen. Kein Zwerg in Mittelerde soll euch Zuflucht gewähren oder Gefälligkeiten erweisen. Ein jeder soll euch eurem Schicksal überlassen. Kehrt ihr zurück, ist euer Leben verwirkt."

Als Atesch zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, hörte man lediglich einen lauten Schlag, der die Stille zu zerreißen drohte. Fassungslos berührte der Zwerg seine linke Wange, welche sich für einen kurzen Moment taub anfühlte.

„Das war dafür, was du mir angetan hast."

Noch ehe der Mann reagieren konnte, folgte die zweite Ohrfeige auf dem Fuße.

„Und das für alles, was du meinem Bruder antun wolltest. Sage kein einziges Wort mehr. Du hörst auch keines von mir. Befolge meinen Befehl als deine Königin oder trage die Konsequenzen. Ein weiteres Mal darfst du nicht mit meiner Nachsichtig rechnen, denn ich, bin fertig mit dir."

Dís wandte den Zwergen den Rücken zu und schritt mit so viel Würde, wie sie im Moment aufbringen konnte, zu ihrem Pony zurück. Stille herrschte lange Zeit. Niemand wagte zu sprechen. Als sie auf Thorins Höhe ankam, berührte sie kurz seine Schulter, ehe sie weiter ging. Sie hatte mit dieser Situation abgeschlossen. Endgültig. Jetzt konnten sie nach Hause reiten. Thorins Augen richteten sich vernichtend auf seinen Feind.

„Ich gebe dir bis Sonnenaufgang Zeit die Grenzen meines Herrschaftsgebietes hinter dir zu lassen. Lass dich nie wieder in den Ered Luin sehen oder ich schlage dir den Kopf ab und spieße ihn an den Zinnen der Stadtmauern auf. Als Warnung für jeden, der es wagen sollte, meiner Schwester noch einmal Leid anzutun."

Atesch wollte sich abwenden. Ebenfalls den Rückzug antreten und griff bereits die Hand seiner Begleiterin.

„Und Atesch.", vernahm er die Stimme des Königs unter dem Berge noch einmal hinter sich.

Müde von der Auseinandersetzung, wollte der Angesprochene sich umdrehen, als genau in diesem Moment Thorins Faust ihn mitten im Gesicht traf. Die Wucht des Schlages riss den Betrunkenen glatt von den Füßen. Blut tropfte unaufhörlich zu Boden und ein Schmerzensschrei erfüllte die Nacht. Voller Abscheu und Verachtung, blickte der König unter dem Berge auf den Mann zu seinen Füßen, während er sich die schmerzende Faust rieb. Dieser Atesch hatte einen steinharten Schädel. Doch war zu dessen eigenem Glück nicht sonderlich viel darin zu beschädigen.

„Ich schätze, das hat er verdient.", vernahm man Dwalins tiefe Stimme, als er Atesch an seinem Hemd auf die Füße zerrte.

Dieser stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf, während er sich die blutende Nase hielt, welche offensichtlich gebrochen war.

„Dann zeigen wir dem Jungen mal, den schnellsten Weg aus den Ered Luin."

Balin nickte und beobachtete, wie Thorin seiner Schwester folgte, welche bereits auf seinem Pony saß. Den Blick, hatte sie stur auf die Mähne des Tieres gerichtete und fuhr mit der Hand sachte durch das krause Haar.

„Musste das sein?", fragte Dís wenig tadelnd und blickte über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Bruder, als dieser hinter ihr aufsaß.

Äußerlich machte sie den Anschein, als missbilligte sie das Verhalten ihres Bruders. Doch ihr milder Tonfall straften ihre Worte lügen. Thorin seufzte nur schwer und nahm die Zügel wieder in die Hand.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin ein unausstehlicher Schuft. Und es hat sich seit deiner Kindheit nichts daran geändert."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln, bildete sich auf Dís Gesicht und sie tätschelte dankbar seine Hand. Seine Knöchel waren blutig und aufgerissen, durch den Schlag, welcher Atesch im Gesicht getroffen hatte. Das er sich immer noch daran erinnerte, wie sie ihn als kleines Mädchen als unausstehlichen Schuft betitelt hatte, wann immer er sie geärgert hatte, rührte ihr Herz.

„Nein. Du bist ein wundervoller Bruder mit gelegentlich schlechten Manieren. Und ich hoffe, du entschuldigst dich morgen bei der Wirtin für das zerbrochene Fenster und begleichst den Schaden."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst."

Thorins Miene blieb unbewegt, während sich das Pony in Bewegung setzte.

Natürlich würde er ein Neues anfertigen lassen. Obgleich er nicht wirklich für den Schaden verantwortlich war. Und wenn, dann nur indirekt. Immerhin war nicht er es gewesen, der durch das Fenster gestürzt war.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	5. Zuhause ist, wo das Herz ist

Weil man Tränen im Regen nicht sieht

**Kapitel 5**

**Zuhause ist, wo dein Herz ist**

Während des gesamten Ritts, hatte keiner der beiden ein Wort gesprochen. Mit steinerner Miene, blickte Thorin stur auf den Weg welcher vor ihm lag. Er wollte seine Schwester nur noch nach Hause bringen und über das Geschehene nicht weiter sprechen. Endlich raus aus diesem Regen, der sie beide von Minute zu Minute weiter aufzuweichen schien. Als sie die Stallungen erreichten, hatte Dís sich aus dem Sattel gleiten lassen, kaum da das Pony angehalten hatte. Die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkend, versuchte sie die großen Pfützen auf dem lehmigen Boden so gut es ging zu umgehen, ehe sie ins Innere ihres Zuhauses trat. Es war angenehm warm und roch vertraut, als sie durch die Küche schritt und ihre durchweichten Schuhe abstreifte. Lediglich zwei geleerte Krüge standen noch auf dem Tisch, auf welchem sie Thorins Umhang ablegte. Sie würde ihre Kleider zum trocknen aufhängen, ehe sie schlafen ging und morgen die Schäden an ihnen, so gut es ihr möglich war, ausbessern. Doch vorher wollte sie in warme Kleider schlüpfen und die schlimmsten Spuren dieses schrecklichen Abends beseitigen. In ihrer Kammer war es stockdunkel, genau so, wie sie diese verlassen hatte.

Doch fand sich die Zwergin auch so bestens zurecht. In ihrem eigenen kleinen Reich fühlte sie sich sicher, doch wollte sie keine Kerze anzünden. Sie würde nur ein Zimmer vorfinden, in welchem sie sich vor etlichen Stunden für diesen Abend vorbereitet hatte. Sie würde auf die Anzeichen des Abends stoßen, an dem sie noch geglaubt hatte, er würde schön werden. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann fürchtete sich Dís ein wenig davor. Nein, für heute hatte die junge Frau genug davon. In der Finsternis fand sie rasch ihre Truhe und zog ein trockenes Kleid heraus. Ganz gleich welches es war, sie würde sich darin gewiss wohler fühlen. Immer wieder vernahm Dís Geräusche aus der Küche, während sie die klebrigen und nassen Ärmel von ihrem Arm schälte. Geklapper von Tellern, das plätschern von Wasser und das Zustoßen von Türen der Küchenschränke. Es waren vertraute Laute und ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Genau so klang es jeden Morgen, bevor Thorin das Haus verließ. Die nassen Kleider in ihrer Armbeuge haltend, schritt Dís auf den Kamin zu und begegnete flüchtig dem Blick ihres Bruders. Vorsichtig und mit dem notwendigem Abstand, hängte sie die Stoffe zum Trocknen in die Nähe des Feuers, wie sie es schon unzählige Winter zuvor getan hatte.

Dabei lächelte sie, als sie den unordentlich aufgereihten Mantel ihres Bruders entdeckte und strich diesen mit den Händen ein wenig glatt, damit er am nächsten Morgen nicht gar so zerknittert sein würde. Thorin war pflichtbewusst. Anders als andere Männer, warf er seine nassen Kleider nicht einfach in die hinterste Ecke ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnstube, welche sie sich seit jeher teilten, damit seine Schwester sich darum kümmerte. Wenn es ihm möglich war, so vermied der König unter dem Berge es, Dís unnötige Arbeit zu bescheren. Schließlich war er kein kleines Kind mehr, welchem man hinterher räumen musste und das seine Strümpfe nicht selbst aufhängen konnte. Doch tat er dies nicht immer mit größter Sorgfalt. Ihren Bruder kurz in Augenschein nehmend, beunruhigte es sie ein wenig, dass er lediglich seinen Mantel abgestreift hatte, jedoch die feuchte Tunika und die klamme Hose anbehalten hatte. Ein Seufzen entfuhr Dís Lippen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er würde schon wissen, was er tat. Langsam, ließ sich die junge Frau auf die kleine Bank vor der Feuerquelle nieder, welche mit dunklen Leder bezogen worden war, und genoss die angenehme Wärme. Das Knistern des Brennholzes war nahezu alles, was die Ruhe in der Küche störte.

Was auch immer ihr Bruder hinter ihr fuhrwerkte, so war er beinahe verdächtig leise dabei geworden. Ihren geflochtenen Zopf über die Schulter nach vorne ziehend, begann Dís mit wenigen Handgriffen diesen zu öffnen. So würde ihr Haar gewiss schneller trocken und sie einer Erkältung möglicherweise entgehen. Eine erleichternde Müdigkeit legte sich über ihr Bewusstsein und so bemerkte die junge Frau zunächst nicht, wie Thorin neben ihr Stand und ihr einen Becher reichte. Erst ein sanftes Tippen an ihrer Schulter, lies die Zwergin wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück kehren. Dankbar blickte sie ihren Bruder kurz an, ehe sie das dampfende Getränk entgegen nahm, welches er ihr entgegen hielt und vorsichtig daran nippte. Kamillentee. Natürlich. Er beruhigt die Nerven. Und auch wenn sie es ungern zugab, so konnte sie diesen wirklich gut gebrauchen. Der Tee war noch immer sehr heiß, doch wärmte er zugleich ihre Hände, welche sich immer noch taub und eiskalt anfühlten. Als sie ihr Getränk auf das kleine Beistelltischen neben sich abstellte, bemerkte Dís erst die klebrige, rote Flüssigkeit an ihren Händen, welche auch eine Spur an ihrem Becher hinterlassen hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn suchte sie die Verletzung an ihren Händen, als Dís feststellen musste, dass es nicht ihr eigenes Blut war.

Besorgt riss sie die Hände ihres Bruders an sich und bemerkte den notdürftigen Verband.

„Wie kannst du mir verschweigen, dass du verwundet bist?", schimpfte sie besorgt und straffte ihren Bruder mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

Der ehemals weiße Stoff, welchen der König um seine Handfläche geschlungen hatte, war keinesfalls ein guter Verband und sah eher nach einem weniger sauberen Küchenhandtuch aus.

„Es ist nur eine unbedeutende Schnittverletzung, es wird heilen."

Ein erschrockener Laut entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie den festen Knoten langsam öffnete und die klaffende Wunde erblickte, welche nicht einmal richtig gesäubert worden war.

„Aber nicht wenn du solch dreckige Lumpen darum bindest. Thorin, wie kannst du mir nichts von deiner Wunde erzählen? Deine Hand muss dringend versorgt werden."

Trotz seines Protestes, ließ es sich seine Schwester nicht nehmen, ihn zu der Sitzbank zu drängen, auf welcher sie bis eben selbst gesessen hatte. Schnell hatte sie eine Schüssel mit Wasser, einige saubere Tücher, sowie Nadel und Faden herbei geholt und Thorin gegenüber Platz genommen. Ihre Stirn war weiterhin besorgt gerunzelt und sie betrachtete den Schnitt eingehend.

„Ich denke, ich werde es nähen müssen. Auch wenn ich befürchte, dass es eine ungünstige Stelle ist und die naht vielleicht wieder aufreißen könnte."

So behutsam, wie es Dís nur möglich war, schloss sie seine Wunde mit Nadel und Faden. Bis auf ein gelegentliches Zucken, wenn die Nadel durch sein Fleisch stach, ließ sich ihr Bruder nicht anmerken, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

„Wie ist das geschehen?", fragte die Zwergin beschäftigt und band zwei kleine Knoten, welche die Wunde zusammenhalten sollten, bis der Faden in ein paar Tagen gezogen werden konnte.

„Ich muss wohl ins Glas gegriffen haben. Im Fensterrahmen der Schänke."

Dís erinnerte sich an den gewagten Sprung, mit welchem er durch das Fenster Atesch hinterher gehechtet war. Sie bewunderte seine Tapferkeit. Immerhin hatte niemand der Anwesenden mitbekommen, dass sich der König unter dem Berge überhaupt verletzt hatte. Nicht einmal sie selbst. Umso schrecklicher war die Vorstellung, wie ihr Bruder mit seiner Hand offensichtlich in eine herausstehende Scherbe gegriffen und sich einen derartigen Schnitt zugezogen hatte. Vorsichtig, senkte sie ihren Kopf und biss den restlichen Faden einfach durch. Ein Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, als die junge Frau die blutige Nadel beiseite legte und nach den sauberen Tüchern griff.

„Es wird höchste Zeit, dass du dir eine Gemahlin suchst, welche sich in Zukunft um deine Wunden kümmert. Mit jedem Jahr werden es mehr.", meinte Dís beschäftigt, während sie einen sauberen Verband anlegte.

Sein Blick lag auf ihr, auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah, wusste sie dies. Und sie meinte für einen kurzen Moment zu spüren, wie er versucht war seine Hand ihrem Griff zu entziehen.

„Du hättest dich nicht darum kümmern müssen, Dís. Es wäre auch ohne dein Zutun verheilt."

„So hatte ich es nicht gemeint."

Reue erfüllte ihr Inneres. Er dachte wohl, sie wäre es leid, sich um seine Verletzungen zu kümmern. Doch das stimmte nicht. Sie tat es doch gern für ihn. Nur war der Zwergin in den letzten Jahren vermehrt aufgefallen, dass Thorin sich nicht einmal um eine Frau bemühte. Als wolle er ewig allein bleiben. Diese Vorstellung machte die junge Frau ein wenig traurig. Hoffte sie doch insgeheim darauf, irgendwann eine Schwägerin zu bekommen, welche ihr eine Unterstützung bei der Sturheit dieses Zwergen sein würde. Und Kinder, die durch diese Räumlichkeiten tobten und sie liebevoll Tante nannten. Doch kannte Dís die Wahrheit. Er würde nicht eher heiraten wollen, bevor sie den Erebor nicht zurück erobert hätten. All seine Gedanken kreisten im Grunde nur darum. Doch fürchtete Dís auch ein wenig, dass sie den Verstand ihres Bruders allmählich vergifteten.

Der heutige Abend, war ein weiterer Beweis dafür. Derartig unbeherrscht, hatte sie ihren eigenen Bruder noch nie erlebt.

„Du solltest die Hand mindestens eine Woche schonen und auf weitere Auseinandersetzungen verzichten."

Unbeabsichtigt, hatte ihre Stimme strenger geklungen, als sie es gewollt hatte. Doch auch ihre Gedanken verweilten in der Finsternis. Nachdem Dís ihre Arbeit beendet und die benutzten Utensilien weggeräumt hatte, herrschte lange Zeit eine bedrückende Stille zwischen ihnen beiden. Thorin hatte ihr schräg gegenüber Platz genommen und lehnte sich mit Rücke gefährlich nahe an den Kaminsims. Doch schon immer, war dies Thorins Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Ganz gleich ob damals im Erebor oder in ihrer neuen Heimat. In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie jeden Abend darauf gewartet, dass seine Haare irgendwann einmal in den züngelnden Flammen Feuer fangen würden. Doch war dies bis zum heutigen Tag niemals geschehen. Stattdessen schien er den warmen Stein in seinem Rücken zu genießen und entspannte sich sichtlich. Einen Fuß auf der Bank aufstützend, lag sein rechter Unterarm auf seinem aufgestützten Knie. Dís kannte diese Miene, mit welcher er ins Feuer des Kamins starrte. Thorin wollte mit ihr reden, doch wusste er vermutlich nicht, wie er am besten beginnen sollte.

„Was hat er dir bedeutet?", ertönte seine Stimme plötzlich und vollkommen zusammenhangslos in der Stille.

„Ich…er war mir ein guter Freund."

Kaum waren die Worte ihrem Mund entschlüpft, hätte sie diese am liebsten wieder zurück genommen. Ihre Stimme klang schwach, beinahe zittrig und ihr Blick wirkte gehetzt, während sie nach weiteren Erklärungen suchte. Dís wandte schnell den Blick ab, als sie bemerkte wie Thorin ungläubig eine Augenbraue hochzog. Sein Kopf legte sich ein wenig schief, während er sie direkt ansah, von oben nach unten musterte und offensichtlich etwas zu suchen schien. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort. Er wusste, dass ihre Antwort nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Schließlich war er kein Narr. Warum sollte sie auch sonst so aufgelöst gewesen sein. Erneut schüttelte Dís sich leicht und rieb mit ihren Händen kräftig über ihre Arme. Trotz des wärmenden Feuers, war ihr immer noch kalt und sie fror ununterbrochen. Doch fiel es der jungen Frau nach wie vor schwer, ihrem großen Bruder die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Gewiss würde er sie für ein törichtes kleines Mädchen halten. Jemanden, der noch zu jung und zu unerfahren war, um sich überhaupt auf Männer einzulassen. Er würde sie ein Kind schimpfen, welches nichts von der Welt verstand und lieber in ihrer Kammer bei ihren Handarbeiten bleiben sollte.

Nein. Sie wollte keine Standpauke von Thorin hören. Genauso wenig wollte sie, dass er sich über sie lustig machen würde. Sie ansah, als wäre sie ein kleines Mädchen. Ärger, machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit. Er hatte kein Recht, sie zu verurteilen. Besonders jetzt nicht, wo ihr Herz gebrochen war und sie eine starke Schulter nötiger hatte, als eine Moralpredigt. So wusste selbst gut genug, dass sie naiv gewesen war. Zitternd, fuhr sich die Zwergin mit der Hand durch die Haare und so bemerkte sie zunächst nicht, wie sich grober Stoff über ihre Schultern legte. Thorin hüllte seine Schwester in eine dicke Wolldecke, ehe er sich neben ihr niederließ. Kurz blickte er auf den schwach erhellten Boden zu ihren Füßen. Schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und ein beinahe jungenhafter Charme war in seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Selten hatte sie ihren großen Bruder derartig unbeholfen und ratlos gesehen. Doch als sein Blick sich wieder hob und er sie direkt ansah, schienen seine blauen Augen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
